guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halloween 2008
Guild Wars Guru event guide I updated this article a bit, using stuff from the Halloween 2007 page. Also I've added a link to the Guru event guide which I edit. Enjoy :) RTSFirebat 16:34, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Redecorated towns Copied redecorate section from last years article, The same cities are still decorated, and as far as I can tell they are decorated the same way. But the pictures are still for 2007. If someone wants to upload some for 2008 that would be great. Another user added 2 screenshots of the decorations as "Photos of 2008 Halloween" I don't know if such a section would really fit the wiki, assuming good faith I put the screenshots under the section i added, as they (luckily, I suppose) were the 2 cities that didn't have a screenshot from last year :). The names should be changed though. 1.jpg and 12.jpg isn't very descriptive. GW-Viruzzz 12:17, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Anyone notice the redecoration of Tombs lacks the destroyed arches and tentacles? Nytemyre 14:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Collectors? I've noticed that about half the collectors form 2007 are missing. Does anyone know if they will show up later, or have just been cut entirely? :Collectors are always added over time, just wait and see. That has always been the case for ALL events RTSFirebat 15:48, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Transmogrifier tonics? Been looking around and I haven't seen the regular variety being traded by any collector. What gives? Darkfire27983 18:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) never mind, they were added in a few hours after the above comment Darkfire27983 21:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Rumour If you're a newbie, you've probably gotten really excited about a rumour that's spreading around. There are people saying if you trade in 5 Necrid Horsemen minis when Mad King Thorn arrives, you'll get a new special mini. This is complete BS, there's no proof of this, no announcement of this, and it does make any sense since Necrid's are Bday minis, not event minis(Mini pigs were swapped for celestial mini pigs because it was the same event).--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 18:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) halloween ftw halloween is always the best time of the year in guildwars ^^ New Hats I'm gonna be rather disappointed if they're gonna do that retarded clown-nosed pumpkin that's on the official site... RoseOfKali 02:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC) well with anet so focused on gw2 i think its safe to say the hats wont be nearly as good as the earlier years. :They should make something unique... the pumpkins are getting old. Silver Sunlight 17:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Personally I would love if they continued some of the old hats. But I'm just grumpy cause I wasn't able to get NF in time for a Witch's Hat, my expectations are somewhat low though. I'll get the hat(s) regardless, because it doesn't cost me space to store it, but i doubt I'll ever be paying 10g to get another one. GW-Viruzzz 18:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I wish you could have an option to get an older hat that you missed. This is my first Halloween festival (last year I only had Factions), so I missed all the cool hats. 00:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) yeah last years hats were alright but i hope they do a better job with this years hatsChaotic1 22:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Uhh... Last year's sucked... O_o 2 Years ago were the good ones. RoseOfKali 08:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ehh the scarecrow mask wasnt so bad but yes, mummy mask sucked badlyChaotic1 13:21, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I'm still hoping for one that makes your head disappear and makes your neck look like a bloody stump. Doubt that'd ever happen though. xD -- 20:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :That would be amazing and potentially plausible. 20:37, 28 October 2008 (UTC) someone should send anet an email about that and see if they'll consider itChaotic1 22:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :That's scarily simple. If they see that it'll probably be what we get next year. GW-Viruzzz 06:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I had a plausible idea for once? O_o *universe 'asplodes* -- 16:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, but considering what happened to Corsair Prisoner ANet couldn't do this, or they would be condoning decapitation. (T/ ) 21:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but it's voluntary decapitation. Therefore it's fine, just like cutting one's self. 21:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Some people would disagree. >.> (T/ ) 22:15, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::*Cough* >.> -- 03:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Shh, don't give them any more cause for alarm. "BREAKING NEWS: Axe murderer blames Guild Wars" (T/ ) 07:31, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::There goes my excuse. 19:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you wore the "decapitated" helmet, 2 things: ::::::#They'd have to turn the head hit location "off" since there's nothing to hit ::::::#Decapitate would no longer work :P ::::::--Gimmethegepgun 19:47, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::All attacks which would land on the head ignore armor; yay. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Buried Corpse How about the Corpse in LA, wich says a few things if you step on him? He isn't noted anywhere. He is, after all, a event NPC. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, one's located just outside Merchant's Row (I'll post a screenie tomorrow if I get the chance). King Neoterikos 11:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::See Buried corpse (Halloween NPC). --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Time? Why is the timing for when MKT shows up off by an hour? Every official listing I've seen states he starts as 12:01 (which would fit all of the previous years). Skippster 04:33, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Err, Nevermind. Daylight Savings Time screws with it and whatnot... Skippster 04:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Alert for any Europeans screwing with time charts: DST hasn't started in America, so the times given are P'S'''T, not PDT. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Or I might just be thrown off by wacky laws. 1 sec while I check accuracy of that statement. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, confused that it WAS daylight time still. Man, I hate this stuff. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah - DST is in effect until 2 AM in the morning of Sunday, Nov 2. So this entire event occurs during DST for the US. (For some reason, earlier this week I though DST was ending '''during' the event, which would've really confused everyone.) —Dr Ishmael 06:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :grrr, you made me wait for the wrong time. Normally events are always at 3 am (New York and Montréal time). I should i have know... But no big deal. — TulipVorlax 06:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::We all hate the incorrect/misleading chart that was up. And I (still) hate Inconvenience Savings Time in general. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 06:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) The last showing in EDT is still off by 1 hour. [[user:Hellweed|'Hellweed']] 06:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :No it isn't. (anymore) >.> —Dr Ishmael 06:25, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :: They effectively screw it up: on the french site (I'm Belgian), they are stating that the King will come first at 10AM local.. 20 minutes ago.. there is numberous people waiting at LA and KAM.. for nothing.. :D Corsaire 09:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Also on french site (and login screen) it say it will come every two hours instead of every three. — TulipVorlax 11:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Time corrected, but still every two hours.. pfff.. :D Corsaire 12:21, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hat The hat is a lupine mask for kamadan --DragonStorm 07:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Lion's arch got a Zombie Face paint AFKing in town Seems like they made it so you don't get a hat if you don't participate... Jennalee 13:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Haha. That's kinda cool, imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, people can be busy you know and it's not like they give any special bonuses or anything besides being-there cred. Jennalee 13:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I got two wolf masks (and 20 ToT bags) while afk in Kamadan while I was asleep. Were you in LA? —Dr Ishmael 14:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Being present and doing it right you get more than 30 ToT (i think) each time. Being absent; 10. ::Have more than one mask is futile. — TulipVorlax 01:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::30 bags max, unless you get picked for rock/paper/scissors and win. 16 from the jokes and other random emotes, 14 from Mad King Says. —Dr Ishmael 03:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Mad King appearances extension I would be pleased if ANet extend this event at least until Sunday. I just got home from work and found out that only two more appereance are left, I can get one hat from either Lion or Kamadan, but then wait 3 more hours to get the other one? I have to wake up early again to work so I need to sleep. It would be nice if ANet extend this event at least until Saturday or Sunday for casual players and very busy people to get a chance to get the hats. -- 03:27, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Get one, switch to the other place, turn of the monitor, go to sleep, wake up in morning, both masks.--Agent 23-Gigathrash 03:47, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I will do that, I just got one, now I am leaving it in the other town and after that will go to sleep. Thank you! -- 04:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::I was able to get both masks within 30 minutes. Seems like the LA event started at the even hour and Kamadan was 30 minutes later. I got the LA mask (Dist 60-something), then went to Kamadan and the event was just starting there (Dist 37-ish). So you didn't even have to make sure that the first city has a low District and the other higher to get the event timing difference, like it was last year. This is a welcome change for casual players. RoseOfKali 01:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That happened to me the first time, too - LA started on the hour, then went to last district of Kamada and event was just starting. I'm pretty sure it was a bug with creating a new district (and immediately initiating the event), though, because every time I started out in Kamadan, it started on the hour. —Dr Ishmael 06:27, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Bummer, I thought that was an intended permanent change... :( RoseOfKali 18:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::They did stagger the Wintersday events last year by 15 minutes, so at least there was a precedent for your assumption. Frankly, it seems odd that they didn't carry the staggered timing over to Halloween. Oh well. —Dr Ishmael 18:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Bobby? I can't seem to find him anywhere. I think hes gone allready, but the event hasn't ended yet. I don't get it. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Yep... He's gone. We'll miss you, Bobby! --- -- (s)talkpage 12:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Shit, I was gonna go for R1 Gamer today. Only 26 non consecutive wins left! :::Regina says they'll make it up for this. I hope they open the Boardwalk. --Alf's Hitman 19:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::They really need to make at least one Gamer point game available year-round if they want any non-Koreans to be capable of getting the higher ranks in the title... *sigh* RoseOfKali 19:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Or they could make the max title Korean Skillz to compensate. (T/ ) 23:53, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gain 1 Gamer point for each hour of playtime! (lol title for AFKing. Such a bad idea.) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gain Gamer points when you play consecutively without idling - like +100pts at "You have been playing for 50 hours. Please take a break." And also lose gamer points for afk. This would be a voluntary shift. (T/ ) 00:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Entropy's idea would kill the wiki. People would be too afraid to minimize Guild Wars to look things up, because of the Gamer Points they'd lose... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Never, ever, EVER make anything that makes you lose title points (other than survivor, I guess). The afk feature can be abused since people can afk and use clicking macros to stay "active." Gamer points for things like Polymock/etc. would be nice, though. They're games, afterall. Openinc a Coffer of Whispers should give some, too, since it's direct gambling (gamer, or lucky/unlucky). Chests are also technically gambling, but they already have a title for them, that would be too much to include. RoseOfKali 02:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC)